The present invention relates to the field of tackable tiles. More particularly, the invention relates to a method of forming a tackable tile which can be used as a wall panel in creating a modular office system.
In some office arrangements, it is deskable to have the workplace divided into several individual work areas by partitions which form a modular office system. These modular office systems typically consist of a framework on which are removably fastened a plurality of wall panels. Generally, a wall panel may consist of a plurality of individual tiles which are affixed together to form the wall or may be formed from a single tile.
Providing a modular office system that is both aesthetically pleasing and functional can be a challenge. Various types of modular office systems have been developed which make use of removable tiles. However, often these tiles have limited flexibility and may become misshapen or deformed when articles or materials are affixed or tacked to their surfaces.